


Tiptoeing around

by just_some_gt_trash



Series: October Prompt List [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cat!Patton, M/M, Unsympathetic Deceit Sanders, cat!Deceit, human!logan, shrunken!logan, witch!Roman, witch!Virgil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_some_gt_trash/pseuds/just_some_gt_trash
Summary: Logan gets kidnapped by Virgil to be used as a guinea pig for a potion
Series: October Prompt List [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624789
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	1. 23.-Witchcraft

Logan woke up in a strange place, he tried to move but he was tied to some kind of bed, he turned his head and saw a chimney, he was in some kind of living room, there were shelves full of bottles with all kinds of plants and liquids Logan could not recognize, a man entered the room whit a cauldron “Oh, you’re awake, I thought the potion was stronger, I guess this will work even if you’re awake" He walked to a table and left the cauldron on it “just stay quiet” he went to grab some bottles from the shelves.

“Where am I? Who are you?”

“I told you to be quiet, jeez humans” he left the bottles on the table.

“I will not keep silence until you answer my questions”

“Ugh, fine” the man poured some of the content of one bottle into the cauldron, then put it down and looked at Logan “You’re in my house, my name’s Virgil, are you happy?"

“Not quite” said Logan frowning “why am I here? Why am I tied? What are you doing? What are you going to do to me?”

Virgil sighed “I brought you here, because you can escape, a potion and you are my test subject, now if you don’t shut up I’ll knock you out again” he turned to his potion and continued to mix different things.

“A potion for what?” Asked Logan, a little scared.

“I don’t know, the title of the recipe is missing, that’s why I want to try it on someone”

Logan’s eyes went wide “and you just kidnapped some random person to use as a test subject?!”

“Believe me, you’re not a random person” he took the cauldron and hung it on top of the fire of the chimney “I’ve been watching you for almost a month now”

“Wait what? why?”

“I’m a witch, but I’m not a monster, I wanted to make sure nobody was going to miss you”

Logan lied silently, it was true, his family never wanted him and he had no friends at school, but he had never really thought about it, and now he was alone, he was going to turn into an experiment and nobody was going to notice his disappearance.

Virgil took and empty bottle and filled it with the potion, once he had it, he turned off the fire “It’s ready” he got closer to Logan holding the purple liquid above him “I hope you are”

Logan sighed and closed his eyes, waiting for the worst, he felt his chest getting wet as the potion was spilled on him, he felt tingles all over his body, and for some reason, the ropes holding his wrists seemed to have loosened, was Virgil untying him?

He opened his eyes and looked up, he saw Virgil’s shocked face, but it was way to far away, he sat up, as he was no longer tied, then he noticed what the potion was doing to him, he was shrinking.

He looked down at himself, this was not possible, he was too amazed to notice the giant hand approaching to him until he was to late, he was lifted away from the bed he was in with no warning, he held Virgil’s fingers tightly, afraid of falling.

“Wow, I was not expecting this, I thought a size changing potion was impossible to make” said the witch, twisting Logan between his fingers as he kept shrinking.

“So I’m guessing you don’t have a way to reverse this...”

“Nop, any size changing is advanced and almost forgotten magic, I can’t believe I was able to do it” by the time he stopped talking, Logan had stopped shrinking “let’s measure you shall we?” 

Virgil didn’t really wait for an answer and took the shrunken human to the table, he took a ruler that was nearby and put it next to Logan “now hold still... four inches”

Logan was shocked once again, the ruler itself was more than twice his height now, Virgil could hold him like he was nothing, and no one knew he was trapped there, with a witch, for him to do on him who knew what kind of crazy witchcraft.


	2. 29.-Black cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan has an encounter with Virgil's familiar

Logan sat at the end of a jar, the witch decided to put him there while he did other stuff, the human couldn't really do something about it, he was at Virgil's mercy, he looked as he walked through the room, gathering stuff, leaving them, and glancing to Logan once in a while.

Virgil realized there was an ingredient he was missing, it was in another room if the house ”I'll be right back” he said, leaving the room and the door open.

Logan looked as the witch left the room, he could try to escape, but he had nowhere else to go, and if he had to be like this for the rest of his life, he preferred staying with someone who would take care of him.

A small figure entered to the room, Logan couldn't really see what it was from the jar on the table, but something like a bell sounded, the creature jumped to the table and the human could now see it, it was a black cat, it had a scar on one of its eyes and it looked tough, the cat looked around in the table until it spotted Logan, and a malicious grin came to its face ”well well well, what do we have here?” It said, walking closer to Logan ”Virgil's new toy?”

”y-you can talk?” Asked Logan, he was a little nervous, he usually loved cats, but from his new point of view, he was now like a mouse to it, like a prey.

”Of course I can talk, but is weird, humans can't hear me, but are you even a human anymore?” It laughed and hit the jar slightly with his paw.

”I... I guess not...” he said startled by the sudden movement.

The cat hummed ”do you have a name or should I keep calling you my witch's pet?”

”Logan, my name is Logan”

”Well, you can call me Dee” the cat bumped the jar, leaving it on its side ”I'm sure Virgil wouldn't mind if I play with you for a while” he made the jar roll to the edge of the table and it broke, leaving Logan free.

Logan stood up and cleaned his clothes, fortunately, none of the glass pieces got to him, he wasn't that hurt from the fall either, he looked up, just in time to see Dee jumping down to the floor.

The cat giggled ”you should see your face, don't worry” he said surrounding Logan ”I'm not going to hurt you, Virgil would kill me if I did something to you” 

The human didn't wait a second more and he started to run, even if he knew Dee was faster than him.

”oh, the small human wants to play cat and mouse?” The cat ran to Logan, jumping above him and landing in front of him ”You are going to have to do better than that”

Logan yelped, barely stopping before bumping with Dee, he turned to the other side and ran again.

The cat used one of his claws to grab the back of Logan's shirt, lifting him up to eye level ”Poor little mouse, no matter what you do, I will always catch you”

The human looked at Dee with fearful eyes, he closed them, waiting for the worst, he heard the door opening and someone walking in.

Virgil looked down to his cat, or rather what he had in his paws, he sighed and left his things on the table, then, he knelt and put his hand with his palm facing up under Logan ”Let him go” Dee growled in response ”Dee, let him go” the cat rolled his eyes and let Logan fall into the witch's palm ”Bad cat, never do that again”

The witch stood up with the shrunken human in his hand ”are you okay?”

”physically, yes” he said adjusting his glasses ”mentally, not so much”

”ugh... I'm sorry, this familiar's nothing but trouble” said Virgil as he looked at Dee leaving the room.

”Don't worry... I'm okay now” being in Virgil's hand was a lot better than being in the claws of that black cat.


	3. 5.-Leap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is part of the february prompts, but since this story is on the october series I can't change it lol, either way enjoy!

Virgil heard the door of the house opening violently, he flinched and almost dropped the potion he was making “Virgil!” Shouted the witch that just entered to his house.

“In the workshop!” He shouted back.

Logan stood up and walked to the other end of the bottle he was on, after the incident with Dee, Virgil changed the bottle to a plastic one and left him in a high shelf, a guy entered to Virgil’s workshop ”Did you really made it?! Where is him?!”

”Good afternoon my lovely boyfriend I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner to see you” said Virgil in a sarcastic tone.

The other witch blushed ”I'm sorry” he hugged Virgil from behind and kissed his cheek ”I'm just exited”

Virgil giggled ”Don't you mean, I Roman Prince have to see if it's true because no other witch can be more powerful than me?” Said Virgil, imitating his boyfriend's voice.

Roman made some offended princey noises ”you know I'm happy for you, this is a really big accomplishment”

“I know, I’m just teasing you, he’s in the shelf” said Virgil, pointing at Logan.

Roman looked at where the other witch pointed, he got closer and Logan backed away until he touched the other end of the container, Roman picked up the bottle and hold it close to his face “wow, Virgil this is really impressive”

Logan looked at Virgil’s boyfriend, he was taller than him, his hair was shorter and his skin was darker then as well as his hair.

“Be careful, you’re going to scare him, the poor guy has gone through a lot already” said Virgil getting closer to them.

Roman smiled “Yeah, I bet getting shrunk by a witch is not something usual between humans”

Virgil rolled his eyes “that and he was being chased by Dee”

“Dee what?! Oh, maybe I shouldn’t have brought Patton, having two cats in the house could be a lot after that”

The human gulped, there was another cat, he looked down and saw who he supposed was Patton, it was a fluffy white cat and unlike Dee, it looked like the typical of cat you could cuddle with, but of course, Logan didn’t have a great experience with cats.

“Oh, I didn’t see him” Virgil kneeled “hey buddy” he said petting Patton “but he’s a good boy, he’ll never do anything to Logan, unlike someone else” the witch sent a glare to his cat, who was cleaning himself on the other side of the room.

Patton leaned on the touch and purred, he looked up at the human and lied on the floor, trying to appear less threatening.

Logan got distracted with the cat’s actions and didn’t notice the container being tilted until he fell in Roman’s hand, Virgil watched and stood up “I told you to be careful”

“I am being careful, I just want to get a closer look at him” Roman raised his hand closer to his face “It’s just so cool seeing something so familiar as a human in this scale”

Logan backed away from the giant face, still not used to it “I-I don’t want to bother you, but I’m not really comfortable with being held...” said Logan.

Roman got the human away from his face “I’m sorry” he said looking around “uh... where do you want me to leave you?”

“You can put him in the desk, we’re here Dee won’t try anything, if you’re okay with it” he said turning to the human.

“As long as you don’t leave me alone with him...”

“Of course” Roman walked to the desk and lowered his hand for Logan to jump off.  
Patton jumped to the table once the human was on it, sitting with safe distance between them, Logan looked at him and backed away a few steps.

Roman noticed the human's nervousness ”Don't worry, Patton's harmless, he doesn't even captures the mice on my house, I doubt he'll do anything to you” the witch made a sign with his hand and Patton walked to him, purring once he was pet by his owner ”See, he's well behaved and perfectly trained”

”Dee doesn't give a shit about anyone except him, he's a brat and I'm stuck with him” said Virgil.

Logan looked at the white cat, he did looked nicer than Dee, but he wasn't going to take the risk that easily ”I'll be fine as long as you're here with them”

“Come on, you need to take a leap of faith, you can get surprised” said Roman.

Logan raised an eyebrow “I’m not sure that's a good idea, any kind of leap would be mortal to me at this size”

Virgil huffed trying not to laugh “A figurative leap, what Roman meant is that you should try and trust Patton”

The human looked at the white cat “I-I’ll think about it…”

Before any of the witches could answer both cats looked at the door, moving their ears alarmed ”witch hunters” said Dee growling.

”Oh shit” Virgil walked to his magic materials, searching between them ”We need to protect the house”

”I'll help you” said Roman, he summoned a wand and with it a spell book.

Virgil looked at his boyfriend ”You should go back and protect your own house, I'll be fine”

”No, my house is closer to the human town, they already went there if they close, I'll help you and then I'll go to my house” Roman got out of the room ,Virgil followed him, still trying to convince him to go to his house.

And without noticing, both witches had left Logan alone in a room with two cats and no way to protect or defend himself, Dee stood up and jumped to the table, on the opposite side from here Patton was.

“Well, well, well, they forgot about you little mouse” he said, getting closer to Logan “We can have some more fun together”

Logan covered himself with his arms, waiting for Dee to jump and get him, but it never happened, he opened his eyes, just to find himself under a ball of white fur “I think you already caused enough damage to the human” it was Patton, Patton was protecting him.

The black cat purred angrily “Come on Patton, can you stop being soft and have fun for once?”

“Torturing a human is not really what I call fun” Patton sat, Leaving Logan between his paws “And as long as I’m here, you won’t get your claws on him any time soon Dee”

“Fine, I'll find another thing to keep myself entertained in the meantime, but when you and Roman get out of here, that human will be mine” Dee got off the table and out of the room annoyed.

Logan got out a sigh of relief “thank you Patton” he said looking up at the cat.

Patton looked down at him “It's nothing, I was just doing the right thing”

Logan smiled, and after all, he as reconsidering taking this figurative leap.


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hey everyone! I haven’t had time to write recently but I just finished wit my school and I want to continue more stories! So I made a poll for you to decide, I posted this in tumblr but I thought my Ao3 readers would want to vote too, so here’s the link!

<http://www.strawpoll.me/20214449/r>

That was all! Thank you, have a nice day!


End file.
